barneyfandomcom-20200216-history
Stories Told on Barney
The following is an archive list of stories told on episodes of Barney throughout the years. These stories were created for the series, were told by cast members, or are actually children's books available at the time. Barney & the Backyard Gang #The Night Before Christmas (partially) #Let's Go Camping #Goldilocks and the Three Bears Barney & Friends Season 1 #Animals are Family #Little Red Riding Hood #The Noodle Boy #The Little Red Hen #Johnny Appleseed #The Lion and the Mouse #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Ant and the Grasshopper #Kitty Caught a Caterpillar #Emmit the Elephant Joins the Band #Luci's Dinosaur Dream #The Big Green Hairy Monster #The Ant and the Crumb #The Three Little Pigs Season 2 #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (via radio) #Three Billy Goats Gruff #Good Night, Owl! #Mama, Do You Love Me? #Our Silly Book #All About Shapes #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Hansel and Gretel #The Boy and His Three Goats #Ten, Nine Eight #Good Night, Owl! (Scene Taken from: Hoo's in the Forest?) #Mr. Toodles and the Spooky Old House (Scene Taken from: Grandparents Are Grand! (1993)) #Three Billy Goats Gruff (Scene Taken from: May I Help You?) #Ten, Nine Eight (Scene Taken from: Having Tens of Fun!) #Imagination Island Season 3 #Jack and the Beanstalk #The Elves and the Shoemaker #Paolo and Louis: The Two Brothers #Feast For 10 #Moo Moo, Cluck Cluck, Tweet Tweet Tweet #The Little Red Hen #Harry the Dirty Dog #The Fisherman and his Wife #Camping on a Dark Night #The Lonely Little Number #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep #Charlie Needs a Cloak #The Lion and the Mouse #The Little Engine that Could #The Treasure of Coco Island #The Three Butterflies #Rumpelstiltskin #Rapunzel #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #Captain Pickles Saves the Day #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #The Lonely Little Number (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring...) #The Treasure of Coco Island (Scene Taken from: Ship, Ahoy!) Season 4 #The Little Red Hen (Scene Taken from: Any Way You Slice It) #Jack and the Beanstalk (Scene Taken from: Shawn and the Beanstalk) #The Little Boy Couldn't Fall Asleep (Scene Taken from: It's Raining, It's Pouring) #The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: Gone Fishing!) #Just One More Thing #The Elephant and the Mouse #The Three Little Pigs #The Big Red Clock That Lost Its "Tick Tock" #The Gingerbread Man #This is the House that Jack Built #The Family Quilt #The City Mouse and the Country Mouse #Paul Bunyan #The North Wind and the Sun #The Baby Sister #The Princess and the Frog #The Little Egg Girl #The Goose Who Laid the Golden Eggs #Belling the Cat #The Turnip #Little Bo Peep #Little Boy Blue #I Had a Little Hen #Hickety Pickety Season 5 #The Dog and his Shadow #The Sleeping Princess #A Young Girl Who Lived in a Shoe #The Ants and the Grasshopper #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Rainforest #Glenda and the Wheelbarrow #Stone Soup #Little Yellow Riding Hood Season 6 #The Sleeping Princess #The Little Red Hen #Stone Soup #Taking Turns #The Three Little Pigs (Scene Taken from: Is Everybody Happy?) #Paul Bunyan (Scene Taken from: Tree-Mendous Trees) #The Three Little Pigs #Be Yourself #The Ants and the Grasshopper (Scene Taken from: Seven Days a Week) #The Tortoise and the Hare (Scene Taken from: First Things First!) Season 7 #The Floodledoops #The Lonely Princess #Three Billy Goats Gruff #Little Boy Blue #Old King Cole #The Lion and the Mouse #The Night Before Christmas #Three Little Kittens Season 8 #The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: A New Friend) #The Sharing Hen (Scene Taken from: Sharing Is Caring!) #The Woman Who Flew #Dancing with Daddy #A Dancing Hero #Alice in Wonderland #Animals in the Park #The Princess and the Pea #The Sharing Hen #The Fisherman and his Wife #The Elves and the Shoemaker #The Girl Who Cried Wolf #The Just Right Restaurant #Jack and the Beanstalk #Goldilocks and the Three Bears #The Sleeping Princess Season 9 #The Tortoise and the Hare #The Sharing Hen #The Land of Make-Believe Season 10 #The Three Little Pigs #The Adventures of Captain Pickles #Pandora's Box #The Princess Without a Song to Sing Season 11 #Pandora's Box (Scene Taken from: Fairy Tales) #The Princess Without a Song to Sing (Scene Taken from: Singing) #The Popcorn Pot #The Princess and the Magic Words #Melanie's Bedtime Story #Little Red Rockin' Hood #The North Wind and the Sun #Little Star #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky #Cinderella #The Emperor's Contest #The Chase #The Princess and the Frog Season 12 #Once Upon a Moon #The Sword in the Sandbox #The Great-Great Grandfather Riffle #The Princess and the Color Purple #Aladdin #The Tailor and the Spider #The Reluctant Dragon #Alice in Wonderland (Scene Taken from: Barney's Best Manners: Your Invitation to Fun!) #The Fisherman and his Wife (Scene Taken from: Once Upon a Fairy Tale) #Cinderella (Scene Taken from: No, No, No!) #The Emperor's Contest (Scene Taken from: The Emperor's Contest) #The Lion and the Mouse (Scene Taken from: A New Friend) #Princess Pumpernickel Season 13 #The Nightingale #King Midas #The One and Only, One of a Kind Higgledy Piggledy Pear Tree Season 14 #The Little Star that Fell from the Sky (Scene Taken from: Starlight, Star Bright) #Melanie's Bedtime Story (Scene Taken from: The Sleepless Sleepover) #Pandora's Box (Scene Taken from: Fairy Tales) #King Midas (Scene Taken from: Sweeter Than Candy: Greece) #The Nightingale (Scene Taken from: Big Brother Rusty: China) #The Night Before Christmas (Scene Taken from: Barney's Christmas Star) #The Nutcracker #The Princess and the Frog (Scene Taken from: The Princess and the Frog) Category:Stories